Einfach faul
by troublesomee
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über Temari und Shikamaru bei der Arbeit und eine kleine Überraschung


„Ugh" sie stand auf und schon wieder drehte sich ihr Magen um. „Oi du bist ganz weiß im Gesicht, Frau" die Stimme hinter ihr fuhr in einem weniger besorgtem Ton fort „Kommt bestimmt von deinem Essen."

„Halts Maul, Mann" schnaufte Temari und legte ihre Hände an die Schläfen „Das ist bestimmt dein dummes Geschwätz." die Kunoichi ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen und starrte auf den Stapel vor ihr „Oder die ganze Drecksarbeit für die Chuninprüfungen..".

Shikamaru beobachtete sie mit besorgtem Blick „Hm." seine Hand hangelte nach der Flasche Wasser die irgendwo neben ihm stehen musste griff danach und schob sie über den Tisch. „Ich will dein 4 Tage altes Wasser nicht" grummelte die Blondine und griff trotzdem nach der Flasche um etwas zu trinken. „Vielleicht solltest du zu Sakura oder Ino." murmelte Shikamaru während er ein weiteres Formular ausfüllte.

„Ach was, das ist bestimmt nur euer dummes Wetter.." grummelte sie weiter. „..sei nicht so anstrengend.." er stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und seufzte „außerdem wohnst du hier schon seit 6 Jahren, dein Körper sollte sich daran gewöhnt haben". Shikamaru gähnte und guckte mit halbgeöffneten Augen zu ihr „Du hattest bestimmt zu wenig Schlaf.." ein verstohlenes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen während er an die letzte Nacht dachte.

„Ich bin bestimmt nur unbefriedigt." warf sie ein und lächelte süffisant „Vielleicht muss ich mir einfach einen Mann suchen der mich besser…" Die Tür schwang auf und Naruto zwängte sich in das mit Papierstapeln vollgestellte Büro. „Nah alles fit" er bugsierte zwei Kaffeebecher auf den Schreibtisch, der ebenfalls schon überquoll. „Ich hab da mal ne Frageeee…" fing er an und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Shikamaru seufzte „Was brauchst du?". Der Hokage räusperte sich und guckte verschämt zu Boden

„Könntet ihr heute vielleicht Überstunden machen? Ich will Hinata nicht allein mit dem Baby lassen…"

Temaris Gesichtszüge wurden weicher und Shikamaru seufzte nochmal ausgedehnt bevor er grummelte „Ich schon, Temari gehts nicht gut."

"Pah." protestierte seine Frau und starrte wütend über den Tisch.

Naruto nahm einen Kaffee und quetschte sich langsam wieder zurück durch die Tür „dankeee, ihr seid die Besten, was wäre ich ohne euch, irgendwann zahl ich euch bestimmt mehr undsoooo" und verschwand bevor noch etwas eskalieren konnte.

„Komm schon du siehst wirklich nicht gesund aus" Temari seufzte und griff nach einem Kaffee „Vielleicht ist mein Kreislauf nur hinüber, weil ich zu wenig Kaffee hatte" „Temari" sein Ton wurde eindringlicher und seine Augen besorgter „Irgendwas ist nicht ok mit dir. Ruh dich aus." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe - er war so sexy wenn er so mit ihr redete - ihr Kopf fühlte sich schon wieder viel zu warm an und diesmal wusste sie nicht ob es wegen ihres Kreislaufes war oder weil sie Lust hatte ein bisschen zu spielen.

„Weißt du wenn Naruto nicht da ist kann uns niemand hören" flüsterte sie verführerisch und beugte sich etwas über den Schreibtisch.

Er schnaubte und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde genervter. Diese Frau brachte nur Ärger - erst geht es ihr offensichtlich schlecht und dann will sie auf einmal Sex - nervig.

Er stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand und seufzte und dann konnte er seine Augen noch nichtmal von diesem verführerischen Ausschnitt nehmen, oder von diesen Augen oder diese Lippen. Oh Gott diese Lippen. Er schluckte und murmelte nur noch halb so überzeugt „Geh nach Hause und ruh dich aus." Sein Blut schoss in Regionen in denen er es gerade ganz bestimmt nicht wollte als er seine Gedanken nicht von dem abwenden konnte was sich alles unter diesem Kimono befand und was er damit anstellen könnte.

Temari grinste. Sie beugte sich weiter über den Tisch um in sein Ohr flüstern zu können „Weißt du ich war heute früh so müde von dem was du mit mir gemacht hast, dass ich ganz vergessen habe Unterwäsche anzuzi…" sie schluckte als sie schon wieder eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam. Ihr Kopf drehte sich und ihre Magensäure stieg ihr die Speiseröhre hinauf. „Oh fuck" Temari stöhnte und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Ihr Ehemann schnaufte „Das reicht du gehst jetzt sofort zu Sakura." er murmelte etwas vor sich hin von dem sie nur „anstrengende Frau…scheiß natürliche Triebe.." verstand. Shikamaru griff sanft nach ihrer Hüfte und hievte sie auf seine Arme. Sie fühlte sich zu fiebrig um zu demonstrieren und die ganze Welt drehte sich eh nur. Temari schmiegte ihren Kopf an ihn. Ihr muss es echt schlecht gehen wenn sie mich einfach machen lässt - grübelte ihr Ehemann und schielte mit besorgtem Blick zu dem Bündel blonder Haare.

"Oi Naruto wir sind im Krankenhaus. Ehm ich komm dann wieder."

Der Blonde winkte ab.

•

„Was machst du wen ich dich ankotze" Temari grinste mit geschlossenen Augen gegen Shikamarus Brust während er sie trug. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben „Wär ja nicht das erste Mal du Schnapsdrossel." sie schnaufte und antwortete mit dünner Stimme „Das waren nur deine Schuhe das zählt nicht." „Naja also eigentlich…" „Mir gehts schlecht du darfst mir nicht widersprechen." er verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir sind da, ich such dir nen Rollstuhl." „Spinnst du ich brauch doch keinen Rollstuhl!" meckerte sie und er seufzte „Ich hab dich grad den ganzen Weg hergetragen Frau!" „Ugh. Na gut hol mir einen Rollstuhl, Mann. Los ein bisschen schneller!"

Shikamaru setzte seine Ehefrau sanft ab und küsste ihre Stirn bevor er sie zu dem Schalter des Krankenhauses schob „Hallo, meiner Frau geht es schlecht.", die Empfangsdame runzelte die Stirn „Hier füllen sie das aus und warten sie." Sie schob ihm ein Klemmbrett entgegen und Shikamaru seufzte genervt auf „Schon wieder so ein nerviges Formular.".

Er schob Temari in den Warteraum und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank „Name: Temari Nara" er musste ein bisschen schmunzeln „Alter: Rentenalter…" sie schlug ihn schwach in die Seite „Gib mir das du weißt doch eh nichts über mich Mann." er verdrehte die Augen und reichte ihr das Klemmbrett. Als sie fertig war brachte er das Klemmbrett zurück und grummelte der ihn ignorierenden Empfangsdame entgegen „Ich würde gerne zu Sakura Haruno. Hallo?" langsam wurde er ungeduldig und wütend. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht wenn es Temari schlecht ging schon gar nicht wenn er nicht wusste warum. „Hallo?!" schnaubte er scharf. „Shikamaru?" die von ihm verlangte Ärztin kam auf ihn zu „Ist alles ok was machst du denn hier?" seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich „Ich glaube sie hat Kotzeritis…" er kratze sich am Hinterkopf und deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Blondine.

Sakura lächelte als sie die Besorgnis in den dunklen Augen sah „Ach es ist bestimmt nichts Schlimmes." die junge Ärztin klopfte auf seine Schulter „Folg mir, ich schau mir das mal an."

Er nickte dankbar und holte Temari, die immer weißer um die Nase wurde und langsam dem Drang sich zu übergeben nicht mehr Stand hielt.

„Hi Temari." Sakura lächelte und nickte der Freundin zu als diese wackelig aus dem Rollstuhl aufstand. „Hi…". Shikamaru bugsierte seine Frau auf die Krankenliege und ließ sich angespannt auf den Stuhl daneben fallen.

„Alsoooo..dein Mann meinte dir ist ziemlich übel." fing die Ärztin an „..was hast du denn so gegessen irgendwas mit Fisch oder Fleisch was verdorben sein könnte?" die Blonde schüttelte den Kopf „Hm..ok dann untersuch ich dich erstmal." Temari ließ etliche Tests über sich ergehen und Sakuras Falte über der Stirn vertiefte sich. „Hm wirklich merkwürdig." Shikamaru wurde immer angespannter und war inzwischen fast genauso weiß wie seine Frau.

Die Ärztin wiegte den Kopf hin und her als würde sie verschiedene Dinge abwägen bis sie langsam fragte „Saaag maaal kriegst du regelmäßig deine Regel." Temaris Augen weiteten sich sie runzelte die Stirn „Ja." „Nimmst du die Pille?" „Ja."

Sakura nickte langsam und überflog die Tests „Hm ich mach trotzdem Mal einen Ultraschall wenn ich darf."

Shikamaru und Temari starrten Sakura entgeistert.

„Nur um sicher zu gehen."

„..Ehm ok."

„Achtung das wird ein bisschen kalt."

Shikamaru presste die Augen zusammen und rieb sich seine Schläfen.

Ohmann war das alles nervig.

•

Temari nippte an ihrem Tee und fing langsam an „Also..die Sache ist das ich sogar schon fast im vierten Monat bin. Aber irgendwie dadurch dass ich die Pille weiter genommen hab." sie machte eine Pause „Ich dachte einfach ich werde dick, weil ich nur noch in diesem Büro sitze und naja irgendwie geht es ja auch. Und das Kind hat sich einfach nie bewegt, weil es so naja.." Sie kicherte „weil es einfach ziemlich faul ist.."

Ino prustete los und Yoshino schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn. „Hoffentlich ist das Kind wenigstens schlau und nicht nur faul." aber sie lächelte.

Draußen auf der Veranda stand Shikamaru und rauchte eine Zigarette nach der Anderen, sein bester Freund grinste

„Damit musst du jetzt aber aufhören.."

Shikamaru lag ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen „Ja…" er war glücklich.

So glücklich wie er nie gedacht hatte das er werden würde.

„Shikadai" sagte er und Choji runzelte die Stirn „Was ist damit?"

„So nennen wir ihn."

„Du weißt wie anstrengend das wird."

„Ich hab jetzt schon keine Lust." lachte der dunkelhaarige Mann und drückte seine letzte Zigarette aus.

Choji stimmte in sein Lachen ein.


End file.
